


A Story For Buddy

by tea__time



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, POV Second Person, fae, the Fair Folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea__time/pseuds/tea__time
Summary: So!! I'll try to update this every week or so (keyword: try), though it may not be on Exactly the same day. Hope you enjoyed!!





	A Story For Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been told not to question things like this. Things like them.

Your name is Bar- Buddy. Your name is Buddy. Named after your first Shiba Inu, you chose it in honor of him. You figured it was fitting, as you’ve been told by your friends you always were ‘as excitable as a puppy’, and poor Buddy never got to be much more than one. So you figure it’s fitting. Your currently waiting for your roommate to make an appearance. You don’t know much about them, only that they’re a them, and share no classes with you. You couldn’t get any more out of your RA (Jenny? Jasmine? You can’t remember) no matter how much you asked, so you went with that.

You hear a creak. Glancing up, you see… Is that your roommate? They don’t look much like a, well. You’ve been told not to question things like that (not that you believe any of it).

“Hello there, you must be the freshie I’m stuck with this time. Good evening!” They say, opening their mouth (did it open? It didn’t look like it could). Every feature seemed to be painted on, their nose sculpted onto their face. You wondered if their painted-eyes could blink.

“Hello?” They wave a hand in front of your face. You blink. “Anyone there? Can’t have Jenna worrying yet, that would be far to soon!” Their painted-eyes squint into a smile, their mouth morphing into a wide grin, like an artist forgot what a mouth was supposed to look like. You blink.

“Hello, I’m Ba-Buddy. What’s your name?” Back to your senses, you hold out your arm (stiffly, but that’s fine) for a handshake. You doubt handshakes are against The Rules. Finally looking up at them, you’re at a loss for words.

“I’m Jo” they say as they grasp your hand (a little too tightly, but that’s fine). Jo. So the person (‘person’) in front of you is Jo. The person with the mahogany skin (you wonder if that’s what they’re made of, then wonder if that’s rude to think). The person with the golden-yellow hair (shimmering a little too much like real gold) covering their left eye. The person with the… were those lavender eyes? Must be a trick of the light. The person with the blue eyes. Their name was Jo.

Jo’s eyes widen, then resume their smiling. The more you look at them, the more they look animated. Not it the ‘their movements are over-exaggerated’ way, more in the ‘they move almost too fluidly’ way. Unnatural. Inhuman.

“Good to meet you, Ba Buddy! I see you’ve already claimed your side of the room!” Jo’s whole body moves with their words, looking around, investigating your decorations. “Suppose I’ll set up shop here then.” They stride over to the opposite side of the room, setting down their luggage, which now that you look at it, doesn’t really look like luggage at all. All Jo’s brought with them is a single backpack (it doesn’t even look full), which they plop down on their bed and begin unpacking. Surely that can’t be all they have?

Reaching in, Jo first pulls out a plush looking blanket that’s so neon green it almost hurts to look at. ‘Ah.’ You think to yourself. ‘They’re this kind of roommate’. After spreading out their blanket (you don’t dare look directly at it, lest it burn you), they reach back into their bag and pull out… a desk lamp? How’d that… well. You’ve been told not to question those sort of things.

This goes on for quite some time, with Jo pulling things out of their seemingly bottomless bag and you watching in awe. You couldn’t say how long, only that it was a while. Eventually, Jo finishes their display, plops down on their bed (hair bouncing, but still somehow covering their eye perfectly), and looks over at you.

“So! Got any plans for tonight?” Jo asks, painted-eyes gleaming and wide. You don’t, but you don’t know if you should tell them that. Lord knows what they would be up to on a saturday night.

“Not really, have anything in mind?” You don’t know why you said that, though if you were being honest with yourself, something about Jo… intrigued you. You suppose it’s similar to how magicians mesmerize their audience with the wave of a hand, how their tricks (though lord knows Jo doesn’t do tricks) astound and please even the toughest of crowds.

“Wonderful! There’s a revel in the south forest starting around, well, now I think, I’ll be waiting!” Jo states, bouncing up from the bed and practically leaping out the front door. You can’t help but notice that they didn’t really say where in the south forest, just that it’s in there somewhere. You’re a little concerned, but it’s probably fine! It’s most likely not, but that’s fine too.

Finally looking around Jo’s half of the room (you were too distracted with Jo pulling endless things out of their endless bag), you notice just how… well, you’re not quite sure how to describe it.

 

For one, there’s fairy lights, which you were told were banned. When the RA (Joy? Jessica? You can’t remember) finds out, hopefully you won’t be in trouble as well. Secondly, there are posters of what you can only assume are bands, or maybe some kinds of comedy groups? All the words are in some foreign language that uses characters, you can’t tell which (you never were too good at languages). The people on it are all mid-jump, striking poses, neon hair framing their grinning faces. They almost look a bit like Jo.

Thirdly, Jo has commandeered the desk on their side of the room, placing a desk lamp (that was mint green and almost certainly from Ikea), a cup of pens (all of which had what looked like neon cotton balls on the end), and a stack of books on it. You figured it would be rude to snoop too much, and don’t look at the titles.

Looking back at the door (which was gaping open), you ponder on whether you should go to the revel (which you assume is some sort of party), or just stay in your dorm. You figure it’d be boring to just sit here for the rest of the night, and while you suppose you could get ahead on some of your classes, this revel seems like fun. Besides, you kind of want to get to know Jo more (a magician, pulling you in like a rabbit out of a hat).

What could be so bad about a revel, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I'll try to update this every week or so (keyword: try), though it may not be on Exactly the same day. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
